Una historia diferente
by Chels chan
Summary: Vaughn es un comerciante de animales que conoce a una joven que vive sola en una isla no soy muy buena con los sumarios
1. Chapter 1

**Supersticiones**

**  
**Siempre havia sido así, desde pequeño, un extraño niño de cabello plateado y ojos violeta, la gente pensaba que era raro, incluso peligroso, poca gente quería acercarse a mí, havia gente que me tenia miedo y gente que me odiaba y se ponían agresivos, muchas veces por culpa de mi aspecto debía dormir en la calle ya que havia posadas donde no me aceptaban, incluso gente que al verme cruzaba la calle para no tener que cruzarse conmigo, por eso siempre llevaba ese sobrero que cubría la mayor parte de mi cabello y mis ojos, pero aun así la gente me veía raro, nunca me ha gustado estar demasiado tiempo en un mismo lugar, supongo que en realidad lo que no me gusta es tratar siempre con la misma gente, por eso decidí dedicarme al negocio del transporte de animales, siempre me havia sentido bastante cómodo con los animales, ellos no te juzgan por tu aspecto y son mas agradecidos que muchas personas a las que he conocido i que solo juzgan a la gente por su aspecto y no por como son.

Siempre he sido así, un ser extraño a la que la gente odia, pero nunca creí perder mi vida por ello, hasta hoy.

"Arrojémoslo al mar" dijo uno de los apestosos marineros mientras otros dos me sujetaban por los brazos.

"Él es el causante de esta tormenta" añadió un marinero de avanzada edad

" Sí, esta maldito"

"Ha enojado al dios del Mar"

"No veis su extraño aspecto, el no es humano"

Varios marineros me arrastraban por cubierta gritando que era mi culpa que esta extraña tormenta hubiera aparecido, que estupidez, estúpidas supersticiones de marineros, de verdad creen que el dios del mar se fijaría en su apestoso barco, creen en serio que por llevar mujeres en el barco o por silbar mientras navegas vendrá una tormenta, estúpidas supersticiones de marineros.

En el preciso instante en que varios marineros me empujaba contra la barandilla para hacerme caer al mar apareció el capitán del barco, la mayoría de marineros callaron y se volvieron hacia él, incluso algunos que me tenían sujeto, el capitán no dijo nada solo me miro, entonces un viejo marinero comenzó ha hablar.

"Capitán, hemos encontrado ha ese ser en el barco, fingía ser un comerciante de animales, pero es un espíritu maligno, iba cubierto y por eso no lo hemos visto al subir, esta tormenta la ha causado él"

"Mentira" grite "Ha este viejo esta enloqueciendo yo no soy ni un espíritu ni he causado esta tormenta"

Entonces uno de los marineros que me tenia sujeto me golpeo la cara, y el resto de marineros empezaron a gritar.

"Arrojémoslo al mar"

"Así cesara la tormenta"

El capitán me miro fijamente, y se dio va vuelta autorizando así a sus marineros a arrojarme por la borda.

Sentí el agua tan dura como el acero y fría como el hielo, las corrientes eran muy fuertes no podía nadar, no podía respirar, el frío traspasaba mi piel y llegaba hasta los huesos, sentí pánico, savia que iba a morir, cuando afortunadamente conseguí salir a la superficie, las gotas de lluvia se clavaban en mi piel como agujas, todo mi cuerpo temblaba de frío y de miedo, sentí que algo me golpeaba, era una madera que flotaba a mi lado, con un brazo me sujete a esa madera tan fuerte como pude mientras que con la otra agarraba mi sombrero, era absurdo, pero ese sombrero era ya como un parte de mi cuerpo y sentí que debía aferrarlo a mi.

El barco ya esta lejos y una ola inmensa venia hacia mi, solo pude agarrarme fuerte a ese trozo de madera y maldecir a esos estúpidos marineros, putas supersticiones.

Finalmente todo se volvió oscuro, creí que era el fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los que despiertan y los que no**

Al principio solo sentí dolor, un terrible dolor que recorría todo mi cuerpo, pero también sentí la agradable sensación de poder respirar, nunca pensé que el poder respirar fuera tan agradable, estaba confundido y desorientado, intente abrir los ojos, pero la luz era demasiado fuerte y quemaba, afortunadamente una sombra se interpuso entre esa horrible luz y mis doloridos ojos, y cuando por fin pude enfocar mi vista no podía creer lo que veía.

"Despertar" dijo una preciosa joven de ojos azules que tenia encima de mi.

Pensé que estaba soñando, uno de esos sueños eróticos que tenia durante mis solitarias noches, incluso fantasee con lo que pudiera seguir, pero de repente la joven sonrió, una adorable sonrisa y empezó a gritar.

"Tu despertar, tu despertar, yo contenta" mientras reía feliz.

Yo estaba totalmente desconcertado, no savia quien era ella, ni donde estaba, ni que havia pasado, tenia un terrible dolor de cabeza, y esos ojos azules grabados en mi retina.

"Agua" esa fue la única palabra que logré pronunciar.

Tenia la garganta tan seca y dolorida, mas que hablar, gruñí, ella me trajo un recipiente de madera lleno de agua que bebí con avidez, poco a poco empecé a recordar por que estaba ahí, recode la tormenta, esos marineros hijos de puta y el malnacido de su capitán.

No me lo podía creer, havia sobrevivido.

"Tu estar bien?" Pregunto la joven al ver que mi rostro se ensombrecía al recordar como havia acabado ahí.

"Donde estoy?" le pregunte

"Casa" contestó sonriente

"Ya veo que estoy en tu casa, pero donde esta tu casa"

"Aquí" contesto ella con cara de no entenderme

La mire fijamente, no parecía que se estuviera burlando de mi, ella me miraba confundida, y yo estaba muy desorientado.

"Bueno almenos dime como te llamas" pregunte

"Yo llamarme Chelsea, tu?"

"Vaughn"

Bueno almenos hemos aclarado algo, aunque sea algo inútil.

"Tu despertar" dijo ella

"Emmm si, supongo, cuanto tiempo he dormido?"

Ella levanta tres dedos

"LLEVO TRES DIAS DURMIENDO??" o mierda, mi trabajo, seguro que mi jefe ya esta escribiendo mi carta de despido.

Entonces ella levanto cuarto dedos, y señalo hacia el otro lado de la habitación

"Padre dormir"

Me di la vuelta i vi un bulto al otro lado de la habitación.

"Aquel es tu padre? y lleva cuatro días durmiendo"

"Si"

"Y no ha despertado aun"

"No"

Uff, pensé mientras me dirigía hacia ese bulto, el olor se estaba volviendo mas desagradable, rápidamente deduje que estaba muerto, cuando le quite la tela que lo cubría, vi claramente que estaba rígido y blanco, ese hombre llevaba ahí varios días muerto.

"Tu saber cuando despertar?"

Entonces me di cuenta que ella estaba a mi lado observándome con ojos curiosos.

"El ya no va a despertar, el esta muerto"

De repente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, entonces corrió hacia su padre muerto.

"DESPERTAR, POR FAVOR DESPERTAR" gritaba mientas intentaba mover a ese hombre

Estaba llorando cada vez mas, entonces recordé el día que me dijeron que mis padres habían muerto, me sentí tan solo i tan asustado, ella se debía sentir igual, me sentí tan mal por ella, así que la cogí la aparte de ese hombre, lo cubrí con una tela y rodee con mis brazos a esa niña, intente calmarla, al principio se asusto, pero después se agarro a mi desesperadamente.


	3. Chapter 3

03. Isla desierta

Me sentia muy comodo, estava durmiendo placidamente, se sentia muy bien muy calido, me dava pereza hasta abrir los ojos, pero de repente senti que algo se movia entre mis brazos, abri perezosamente un ojo.

"Mierda" exclame mientras soltava a la chica que tenia entre mis brazos.

Me incorpore y me separe de ella, no es que no quisiera dormir con esa chica, pero me parecio inapropiado, me levante intentanto no despertarla y investigue el interior de la casa, havian tras habitaciones, la que nos encontrábamos en ese momento, apenas tenia muebles, solo tenia una especie de hamaca y barias mantas, en la otra habitación se alojaban un par de vacas y varias gallinas, finalmente otra habitación con un fuego y una gran olla que colgava y ahí vi la puerta para salir al exterior.

"Vaughn" Exclamó la joven llamada Chelsea desde la otra habitación

Fui hacia alli y cuando me vio se lanzo a mis brazos, la verdad no se si fue muy buena idea abrazarla, desde ese momento no he conseguido que se separara de mi, se coje a mi mirando de vez en cuando hacia donde llaze su padre.

"Sera mejor enterrarlo" le dije quando me miro con ojos tristes

"Enterrar?" sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas.

Bueno almenos entendia lo que le estava diciendo.

"Voy a salir, buscare algun sitio donde enterrar a tu padre"

Me diriji hacia la puerta pero Chelsea no me solto, se cojia fuerte a mi, asi que salimos los dos fuera de la casa, aun hacia frio, aunque la primavera se acercaba, el frio invierno no se havia ido del todo, la nieve se estava fundiendo y hacia que el ambiente se sintiera tan humedo.

"Bueno Chelsea, donde te gustaría que enterraramos a tu padre?"

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, quizás he sido un poco insensible.

"Chelsea, escucha, se que estas triste, pero no pudes tener su cuerpo en tu casa"

Chelsea me miro a los ojos y asintió.

" Hay alguien que te pueda ayudar?" pregunte

Negó con la cabeza

"No hay nadie?"

"Nadie" Contesto ella

"Tu y yo solos"

Mierda, he acabado en algun lugar desierto con una niña y su padre muerto.

"Sabes cual es el pueblo mas cercano?"

"Pueblo abandonado, nadie vivir ahí" me contesto con voz triste.

"Y no sabes de ningún otro pueblo cerca que este habitado?"

"No mas pueblos, isla solo tener un pueblo"

Mierda, tendría que haberlo pensado antes, estaba en una isla desierta, bueno casi desierta.

"Y tu vives aquí sola?"

Sus ojos se han vuelto a llenar de lagrimas, mierda su padre, joder como puedo ser tan insensible a veces.

"Lo siento"

Andamos un rato en silencio, ella e guió hasta un bosque cercano y me señalo un lugar cerca de un estanque.

"Padre gustar este lugar, el venir aquí muchas veces"

Aun estaba débil, pero conseguí cavar una tumba mas o menos profunda, Chelsea se havia quedado a mi lado todo el rato, con los ojos tristes, pero al menos me havia soltado, cosa que hacia mas fácil mi trabajo, cuando vi que el hoyo era lo suficientemente profundo me dirigí hacia la cabaña, Chelsea no me siguió, creo que era demasiado doloroso para ella, cogí el cuerpo, realmente pesaba poco, así que lo lleve fácilmente hasta el lugar donde lo tenia que enterrar, cuando llegue ahí Chelsea no estaba, supongo que no quería ver como enterraba a su padre, así que lo metí en el hoyo y empecé a cubrir su cuerpo con tierra, cuando acabe de cubrir el hoyo, fui a buscar a Chelsea.

"Chelsea, donde estas?" grite varias veces.

Al poco rato vi que se acercaba hacia mi con una piedra en su manos, se acerco a la tumba y la puso a la parte superior, se giro y me miro, me dirigí a ella y la volví a abrazar, ella lloro en mis brazos hasta que se quedo dormida, mire hacia la piedra y vi escrito "WADA".**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

04. Volver a casa?

Llevaba ahí varios días, estuve explorando la isla y intentado encontrar el modo de salir de ahí, Chelsea parecía estar un poco mas animada, cuidaba de sus animales y preparaba el terreno que havia al lado de la cabaña para poder cosechar, y yo realmente me sentía cada vez mas cómodo ahí, pero debía volver a mi casa y a mi trabajo.

"Tu irte?" pregunto Chelsea

"Cuando averigüe la forma de salir de aquí, si"

"Como salir de isla?"

"En un barco, supongo"

Por eso me pasaba horas en la playa mirado el mar, buscando un barco en el horizonte, Chelsea a veces se sentaba a mi lado o se iba al agua a pescar con su lanza, pero aun parecía que le costaba separarse de mi, cuando anochecía nos volvíamos hacia la cabaña, ella tenia bastantes provisiones, así que de hambre no pasaríamos, también estaban las vacas y las gallinas, así que mal no se estaba.

"Has visto alguna vez un barco por aquí cerca?" le pregunte mientras cenábamos

"Si" contesto en voz baja

"Pasar a veces cerca" me contesto si dejar de mirar su comida

"Cuando"

"A veces"

Parecía poco dispuesta ha hablar, supongo que aun estaba triste por la muerte de su padre, así que decidí dejarlo por el momento.

"Dormir?"

La verdad es que Chelsea aun se emperraba en dormir conmigo, y por muchas veces que le explicara que eso es inapropiado, yo seguía despertando con ella a mi lado, el otro problema era la cama, ella tenia un especie de hamaca que colgaba, muy separado del suelo para mi gusto, ella me insistió varias veces para dormir ahí, pero yo prefiero el suelo que se que de ahí no me voy a caer, además parecía tan frágil, no creí que pudiera soportar mi peso, y mucho menos si ella se subía para dormir conmigo.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté tarde, Chelsea estaba haciendo el desayuno, hacia un día precioso, parecía que la primavera ya havia llegado, toda la nieve se havia fundido, y las plantas empezaban a rebrotar, cuando acabamos de desayunar, Chelsea cogió un par de nabos que tenia guardados, un par de patatas, pepinos y fresas, y me guió hacia un especie de cobertizo que havia cerca de la cabaña, cuando entramos me sorprendió muchísimo lo que vi, una maquina de hacer semillas, parecía muy antigua, pero funcionaba, al fondo también havia una vieja trilladora, así entendí como habían sobrevivido Chelsea y su padre en está isla, ellos tenían una granja.

Cuando acabamos de cosechar todas las semillas, nos dirigimos hacia la playa, ella empezó a pescar, mientras que yo exploraba el horizonte en busca de algún barco, pasaron varias horas, pero de repente vi un punto negro en el horizonte, y se estaba acercando, aunque no venia directamente hacia la isla pasaría muy cerca.

"Chelsea, un barco" grite

Ella se giro lentamente hacia mi, y entonces miro hacia donde señalaba, vio el barco, pero no pareció hacerle mucha ilusión.

"Chelsea, vamos tenemos que acercarnos" me empecé a quitar las botas y amarre fuerte mi sombrero

Chelsea me miro triste

"Chelsea, que haces ahí quieta, que pasara el barco"

"Que no piensas venir o que?" pregunte

"No"

La mire totalmente desconcertado, como que no iba a venir, no podía quedarse ahí sola.

"Esta ser mi casa, tu tener que volver a la tuya" contesto sin mirarme a la cara, savia que estaba triste.

Yo estaba ahí con la boca abierta sin saber que hacer, no se podía quedar ahí sola, pero tampoco podía obligarla a venir conmigo, y el barco se estaba cada vez mas cerca, si esperaba mas rato se iría.

"Chelsea, no puedes quedarte aquí sola, ven conmigo, iremos a la ciudad" le rogué

"Esta ser mi casa, yo no poder irme" y se alejo de mi

No me quedo otro remedio salte al agua y empecé a nadar hacia el barco, de repente oí una voz detrás de mi era Chelsea.

"Tu despertar, tu despertar cada mañana, tu no morir"

"Adiós"


	5. Chapter 5

**  
****05. Los que vuelven **

Pude llegar al barco, y enseguida me vieron, me subieron al barco que afortunadamente iba hacia la ciudad, nadie me pregunto que havia pasado, incluso me atrevo a decir que muchos se arrepintieron de haberme dejado subir cuando vieron mi aspecto, solo me dieron un poco de agua y me dejaron en la bodega, afortunadamente ese día no apareció ninguna extraña tormenta, así que fue un viaje tranquilo.

Cuando llegue a la ciudad me dirigí hacia mi apartamento, pero claro, las llaves se habían perdido en el mar, así que mi primera parada fue el apartamento de mi casera, afortunadamente en el mismo edificio.

Llame un par de veces y oí como abrían la pesada puerta.

" Oh mi Diosa" exclamo cuando me vio

Supongo que se havia pensado que estaba muerto, así que no me extraño su reacción ante mi presencia.

"Me dijeron que habías muerto" me dijo

"Pues ya ve que estoy vivo, no tengo la llave del apartamento, así que dame la de repuesto"

La señora se puso rígida, y se quedo mas pálida, no entendía por que estaba tan nerviosa.

"Es que cuando me dijeron que habías muerto, alquile tu apartamento a otras personas" me contesto sin mirarme a la cara

Zorra avariciosa, no espero ni un par de semanas, cuando supo que havia muerto volvió a alquilar el apartamento.

"Y mis cosas???" Pregunte muy enojado, esperando la peor respuesta.

"Las tire" contestó

Ja, claro, seguro que las vendió y se quedo con el dinero, así que después de gritarle algunas frases poco corteses, me fui muy cabreado de allí, genial, cuando por fin llego a mi casa, y resulta que no tengo.

Me dirigí hacia el Banco donde tengo mis cuentas corrientes, esperando que al menos mi dinero estuviera a salvo, cuando he entrado en el banco, el banquero ha puesto la misma cara que mi casera, y la misma conversación, pero yo no pensaba salir de ahí sin mi dinero, afortunadamente recupere la mayor parte de mi dinero.

Finalmente me fui a ver a mi jefe, ahí si que me esperaba lo peor, en mi trabajo tanto el jefe como los compañeros no son gente muy amable que digamos, así que me esperaba cualquier cosa, cuando entre todos se me quedaron mirando, no me moleste en saludar y me dirigí directamente hacia el despacho del jefe, pensé que seria como la casera y el banquero, que se pondría pálido al verme, pero no fue así.

"Mala hierba nunca muere" fue su amable saludo al verme

"Has estado una semana entera ausente, de verdad crees que aun conservas tu trabajo?" me contesto riendo.

Yo savia que era un capullo y que por muchas explicaciones que le diera el no me devolvería mi puesto, el siempre se havia intentado librar de mi, así que no me moleste en responder, ya encontraría otro trabajo, pero no pensaba irme de ahí sin cobrar lo que me debían.

"Claro, te voy a pagar todo lo que la empresa te debe, y guárdalo bien por que no encontraras ningún otro trabajo"

" Eres un ser monstruoso Vaughn, y nadie te contratara, nadie quiere tenerte cerca, ya se que no tienes apartamento, tendrías que haber visto lo feliz que se puso tu casera y tus vecinos cuando supieron que habías muerto, no tienes a nadie, quizás si deberías haber muerto."

Me di la vuelta y me largue de ese apestoso lugar, tenia mucho trabajo por delante, encontrar un apartamento, encontrar un nuevo banco donde ingresar mi dinero, y encontrar un nuevo trabajo.

Me pase el resto del día buscando un apartamento, estaba acostumbrado a que la gente no reaccionara bien al verme, pero aun así, me dolió que fuera de noche y aun no hubiera encontrado un sitio donde dormir, así que decidí ir a buscar una posada donde pasar al menos una noche, pero recorrí todas las posadas y hoteles de la ciudad, y curiosamente o estaban todas completas o simplemente me echaban de ahí diciendo que no querían gente como yo en su local.

Entonces empecé a preocuparme por mi dinero, lo llevaba todo encima y si me atracaban me quedaría sin nada, así que me refugien en una zona alejada de la ciudad intentando no dormirme para no despertar por la mañana sin dinero.

Así fue que cuando salió el sol me dirigí nuevamente hacia la ciudad en busca de un banco donde mantener a salvo mi dinero, habían pocos bancos en la ciudad, tres o cuatro, pero pensé que no le dirían que no a ese bonito dinero, me equivocaba, por muy bonito que fuera el dinero yo era demasiado monstruoso.

Me empecé a desanimar, no podía encontrar apartamento, ni un banco donde depositar mi dinero, así que solo faltaba encontrar trabajo, tampoco havia muchas empresas de transporte de animales así que en poco tiempo ya las havia visitado todas, y en todas me habían rechazado.

Estaba totalmente desanimado, ya no savia que hacer, la gente de ahí me odiaba, la verdad es que no era la primera vez que me pasaba, cuando estoy demasiado tiempo en un lugar la gente cada vez me desprecia mas, pensé en trasladarme de ciudad, pero ya casi no quedaban ciudades a las que trasladarme, y savia que al poco tiempo me volvería a pasar lo mismo, me estaba desesperando, mi jefe tenia razón, quizás tendría que haber muerto cuando me tiraron al mar.

No tenia a nadie a quien recurrir, se acercaba otra fría noche y yo ya no savia que hacer, estaba en el muelle sentado con la piernas colgando, pensé en tirarme, el agua estaba tan fría que probablemente moriría a los minutos, pensé en la muerte.

"Tu despertad, tu despertar cada mañana, tu no morir" Mi Diosa, creí oír la voz de Chelsea.

Entonces me acorde de ella, solo me havia separado de ella dos días, y habían sido dos días horribles, recordé su calidez, su sonrisa, ella no me tenia miedo y era dulce conmigo, no como la panda de desgraciados de esta asquerosa ciudad, la imagine sola en su cabaña, y me sentí mal, sentí como si la hubiera abandonado, pero también me alegre de que no hubiera venido conmigo, era una chica demasiado inocente para una cuidada así.

En ese momento decidí volver a la isla, en esta ciudad nadie me quiere, y ella ahí me necesita, así que voy a volver.


	6. Chapter 6

_Siento haver tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estas navidades he estado currando en una tienda y no he tenido nada de tiempo _ intentare actualizar mas amenudo._

**06. Que llevar a una isla desierta**

Cuando volvió a salir el sol fui hasta el muelle, tenia bastante dinero, así que lo recorrí buscando un barco, yo no era un gran navegante, pero creo que podré manejar un barco para llegar a la isla, mas o menos savia donde estaba, cuando me rescataron los del barco se lo pregunte y me lo señalaron en un mapa, así que savia como llegar, solo me faltaba encontrar un buen barco y si puede ser que este bien de precio, vi algunos barcos que estaban en venda, unos eran demasiado pequeños y no aguantarían, otros eran demasiado grandes para manejar yo solo, hasta que vi un barco de tamaño medio ideal para llegar a la isla y poder mantenerlo ahí.

"Cuanto pides por tu barco" la pregunte a un chico de mas o menos mi edad, era muy moreno, llevaba un pañuelo lila en su cabeza y un extraño pájaro en su hombro.

"10.000G" contesto, aunque parecía no estar muy contento de vender su barco, el precio era realmente bueno así que acepte el precio sin regatear.

Después de que me diera unas cuantas explicaciones sobre su manejo y su cuidado, le pague el precio acordado y el me dio lo papeles del barco, cuando se fue miro tristemente el barco, parecía que no quería deshacerse de el.

"Cual es tu nombre?" me pregunto

"Vaughn, por que?"

"Por si consigo suficiente dinero para recuperar el barco" me contesto

"No creo que me encuentres por aquí"

"Bueno, mi nombre es Denny, si algún día quieres venderlo, intentare reunir el dinero" y se fue.

Estaba mas o menos contento, el barco me havia salido muy bien de precio y me sobraba bastante dinero, pero para que voy a necesitar el dinero si voy a una isla desierta, así que empecé a pensar cosas que podría comprar.

Empecé por animales, un caballo y un perro, siempre havia deseado tener estos animales, y pensé que a Chelsea también le agradarían, también compre un par de ovejas y otra vaca, y finalmente productos para fertilizar vacas y ovejas, también una incubadora para huevos, pensé que con el tiempo podría tener mas animales

Entonces pensé en otra cosa, los animales vivían en la misma cabaña que Chelsea, y no podía poner mucho mas animales, así que compre material de construcción para hacer un establo, un gallinero y un casa para las mascotas, también material para arreglar la cabaña, empecé a cargar demasiado y no savia como llevarlo, así que también compre un carro.

Para chelsea compre varias herramientas nuevas y unas cuantas maravillas, para facilitar su trabajo, y finalmente un fotón, por que seguía rechazando la idea de dormir sobre esa hamaca, se me estaba acabando el dinero y quería guarda un poco por si havia alguna emergencia así que cogí todo lo que havia comprado y lo cargue como pude en el barco.

Cuando vi que el mar era favorable desembarque, como he dicho antes no soy muy buen navegante así que no me arriesgue hacer toda la ruta seguida, fui parando en varios muelles para descansar y comprobar el rumbo, savia que la isla esta cerca de Ciudad Mineral, así que en vez de ir directamente a la isla fui hacia esa ciudad y a partir de ahí buscar la isla.

Aunque el barco que me rescato solo tardo unas cuantas horas en llegar a la ciudad, con una barca mas pequeña y con todas las paradas, savia que tardaría como mínimo un día en llegar.

Cuando estaba oscureciendo llegue a Ciudad Mineral, pero yo no quería tener que pasar otra noche buscando hotel, no savia si aventurarme a buscar la isla o no, pero cuando me dirigía hacia el muelle una corriente de agua me lo impedía, no podía fijar bien el rumbo, el mar se volvió cada vez mas movido, y el aire mas fuerte, me desviaba el barco hacia mar abierto, y no podía controlarlo, no savia que hacer, así que simplemente me deje llevar por la corriente, no llevaba mas de una hora navegando entonces la vi, la isla, no me lo podía creer, no havia tenido ni que buscar, fue casi como si me llevaran

Pero cuando mas me acercaba a la isla mas nervioso estaba, y si estaba enfadada por haberme ido, y si no quería verme, estaba haciendo una locura?, me perdí en esos pensamientos mientras el mar me acercaba insistentemente hacia la isla.

El barco llego rápidamente a la playa, yo estaba nervioso, cuando baje a la playa para amarrar el barco alguien salto hacia mi.

"Tu volver, Vaughn volver" parecía tan feliz, eso me tranquilizo.

"Si, he vuelto, y bueno si tu quieres podría quedarme contigo" le pedí un poco avergonzado

Ella sonrió muy feliz

"Tu ser bienvenido"

Le tuve que pedir que me soltara para poder amarrar el barco, no quería que se perdiera, y los animales empezaban a estar un poco nerviosos.

"He traído a unos amigos" le dije

Ella me puso una cara un poco rara, parecía preocupada, le sonreí y fui a bajar los animales del barco.

"Animales" grito Chelsea feliz

El cachorro de perro que ha havia comprado corrió hacia ella ladrando mientras que las dos ovejas y la vaca se tambaleaban un poco mareadas por un viaje un tanto incomodo, el barco era pequeño para llevar tantas cosas, y estaba un poco apretujadas, y el caballo estaba enganchado al carro donde llevaba todo el material.

"Calentitas" dijo Chelsea mientras abrazaba una de las ovejas

No pude evitar sonreír, en el fondo estaba tan contento de haber regresado, y Chelsea parecía también estar contenta, por un momento me pareció que todo estaría bien.


	7. Chapter 7

**07. Porque no puedes dormir conmigo**

Empecé a trasladar todas las cosas que havia traído a la granja, Chelsea miro con curiosidad todo lo que havia comprado, le explique que quería hacer un establo, un gallinero y una casa para mascotas, para que los animales pudieran vivir ahí, a ella esa idea le entusiasmo, pensó que así podríamos tener mas animales, parecía que le gustaban tanto como a mi.

También le gustaron mucho las herramientas nuevas que havia traído, y fue corriendo a probarlas, cuado voy que facilitaban muchísimo su trabajo empezó a aumentar su cosecha.

Finalmente desempaquete el fotón.

"Que ser eso"

"Es un fotón, es para dormir"

Entonces ella se metió en el motón.

"Ser cómodo, y calientito, dormir bien" yo la mire

"Ahí voy a dormir yo, tu tienes la hamaca" le replique

"Pero yo querer dormir con Vaughn" me miro suplicante

"Pero no es apropiado" le respondí

"Apropiado?" pregunto

No se como explicarle que no esta bien que durmamos juntos, no somos pareja, bueno en realidad no se que relación tenemos, pero aun así sigo pensando que dormir juntos es inapropiado.

"Chelsea, no esta bien que durmamos juntos, no es apropiado" le respondí con una expresión muy seria, Chelsea se puso un poco triste pero accedió.

Chelsea parecía haber entrado en razón, cuando fuimos a dormir, yo monte mi fotón en un lado de la habitación y ella se quedo en su hamaca, aunque me sentía muy cálido cuando dormía con ella, tenia miedo de mi mismo, tenia miedo que al final en vez de sentirme cálido, me calentara de verdad, Chelsea era una niña estoy seguro que no sabe ni que es el sexo, y yo no quería hacerle daño, con esos pensamientos me dormí.

Me despertó un débil sonido, un sozollo que venia del otro lado de la habitación, me levante lentamente y me dirigí hacia la hamaca donde dormía Chelsea, la vi profundamente dormida, pero con lagrimas en los ojos, lloraba en sus sueños, me sentí fatal, no podía soportar verla llorar, la tome entre mis brazos, entonces ella se despertó, y se agarro fuerte a mi.

"Tu no irte, tu no dejarme," lloro en mi hombro

La abraze con fuerza y la lleve hasta mi fotón, no se como pero ya controlaría mis instintos, pero nunca la podría dejar, no quería verla llorar nunca mas.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con ella entre mis brazos, recordé lo que havia pasado por la noche, la mire, estaba acurrucadita a mi lado, intente levantarme sin despertarla, pero cuando me moví ella se agarro mas fuerte a mi y se despertó.

"Tu enfadado?" Pregunto con voz triste

"Porque tendría que estar enfadado?"

"Yo dormir contigo y eso no ser apropado"

"Apropiado, bueno es igual, además tu no viniste a mi cama fui yo el que te lleve, así que tu no has hecho nada malo "

Chelsea no me miraba, tenia los ojos fijos en el suelo, parecía tan triste

"Tu no enfadado?" pregunto otra vez

"No"

"Tu no irte?"

"Tienes miedo de que me vaya?" le pregunte sorprendido, ella levanto la cabeza y me miro fijamente, y entonces me abrazo y le respondí el abrazo.

"No tengas miedo pequeña, no te volveré a dejar"

"Nunca"

"Nunca"

"Estar siempre conmigo?"

"Si, siempre"

Ella sonrió, esa sonrisa tan bonita, y me prometí a mí mismo que nunca la volvería a dejar sola.


	8. Chapter 8

**08. La vida en una isla**

Pasaron los días, la vida en la isla estaba muy bien, empecé a construir un gallinero, havia comprado mucho materia así que ya puestos iba a construirlo grande, calcule que más o menos tardaría una semana en construirlo, antes de dedicarme al comercio de animales trabaje con un gran carpintero, Gannon, me enseño todos los secretos de la carpintería, aunque a mi no me interesaba la carpintería, aprender no tiene nada de malo, y ahora mismo lo agradezco, si consigo acabar todas las construcciones tanto los animales como nosotros estaremos mucho mas cómodos.

Chelsea me miraba con curiosidad mientras yo trabajaba, pero ella también de esforzaba mucho con sus cosechas y con la ayuda de las nuevas herramientas y maravillas pudo ampliar mucho su cosecha, y los animales estaban muy bien cuidados, en total tenia seis gallinas, tres vacas y dos ovejas, a parte del caballo y el perro, lo mejor era la originalidad de los nombres, las gallinas se llamaban, Dudu, Nunu, Juju, Kuku, Zuzu y Yuyu, no podía evitar sonreír cuándo las llamaba a todas seguidas, parecía un trabalenguas, las vacas no tenían mas suerte, Mumu y Mumi, mientras la que traje yo le llame Láctea, tampoco soy muy original, y a las ovejas Keka y Kika, al caballo lo llame Tormenta y al perro Chelsea insistió en llamarle Wadi.

Por la tarde cuando ambos habíamos agotado las energías, íbamos a pasear por la playa, me sentía relajado, me gustaba estar ahí, y a Chelsea parecía feliz de tenerme con ella, cuando acabábamos el paseo, Chelsea me toma de la mano y vamos a ver la tumba de su padre, ella aun esta triste, aun no se como se me ocurrió marcharme y dejarla sola, aunque solo fueran dos días, se debió sentir muy sola.

Por las noche ella dormía conmigo, acurrucadita a mi lado, me parecía tan bonita, a veces me quedaba un buen rato mirando como dormía, sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío, me esforzaba para no fijarme en lo sensuales que eran sus curvas, a veces le oigo susurrar mi nombre, no se si ella siente algo por mi, aunque no creo que sepa ni lo que es el amor.

"Despertar" grito, no se como tiene tanta energía por la mañana.

"Es pronto, aun esta amaneciendo" me miro fijamente y se volvió a tumbar a mi lado.

"Ve tu"

"Yo querer estar contigo" ella no sabe lo bien que me hace sentir a veces.

Después de perrear un rato nos levantamos, desayunamos y fuimos cada un hacer su trabajo, yo tenia el gallinero muy adelantado, aunque me di cuenta de que no havia comprado todos los materiales necesarios, no compre cristales para poner en las ventanas, tampoco havia comprado bisagras, así que tuve que hacer una pequeña chapuza en la puerta, coloque una madera con otra cruzada pero bueno almenos cerraba,

El gallinero era espacioso, puse diez comederos pero cabían varios mas, también puse las incubadoras que compre en la ciudad, la verdad es que ahora mismo las gallinas estarán mas cómodas que nosotros, después de eso empecé a trabajar en el establo.

El tiempo pasaba rápido y pronto estuvo acabado, provisionalmente aloje allí a Tormenta y a Wadi y empecé a construir una casa, la construí pegada a la choza en la que vivíamos actualmente así una vez acabada la casa podríamos usar la choza como almacén, aunque me pareció absurdo ya que Chelsea seguía durmiendo conmigo construí la casa con dos habitaciones, un salón cocina y un baño, aunque no compre los materiales para construir un baño pensé que quizás si algún día volvía a la ciudad podría comprar y acabarlo, aunque la idea de volver a una ciudad no me gustaba nada, me havia acostumbrado mucho a la vida en la isla y a Chelsea.

El tiempo pasaba y ya estábamos a mitad de primavera, las primeras cosechas ya estaban casi apunto para ser recogidas, la calidad era muy buena, tendríamos una gran cantidad de alimentos, Chelsea era muy buena granjera, no se le murió ni una de sus verduras, y eso es complicado, por lo que se incluso los granjeros mas veteranos alguna planta se le muere, la verdad es que Chelsea se emociono un poco cosechando tanto, ya que ahora creo que tendremos hasta demasiada comida.


	9. Chapter 9

**09. Tormenta**

Un día me levante por la mañana y ella no estaba durmiendo a mi lado, eso me extraño ya que siempre se queda el mayor tiempo posible a mi lado, así que salí hacia la granja buscándola, cuando llegue allí la vi recogiendo toda la cosecha.

"Por que recoges toda la cosecha, aun puede subir mas de calidad" Chelsea se volvió para mirarme, parecía que tenia prisa para recogerlo todo.

"Tormenta, noche" fue lo único que podía decir ya que su respiración estaba acelerada, parecía bastante preocupada.

"Como lo sabes?"

"Viento, nubes, animales" contesto ella sin detener su trabajo

La verdad es que esa mañana los animales parecían más inquietos, así me puse a ayudar a Chelsea a recoger la cosecha, havia cosechado mucho, pero ahora mismo me parecía interminable pasamos toda la mañana recogiendo y parte de la tarde, Chelsea me havia contagiado su nerviosismo, así que una vez terminamos de recoger las cosechas y las guardamos bien, cogí el material de construcción que aun tenia y empecé a asegurar las construcciones, me preocupaba que no aguantaran, Chelsea estaba recogiendo todos loa animales y poniendo mas comida de la habitual, los animales cada vez estaban mas inquietos.

Ya era mas de media tarde y estaba agotado, la predicción de Chelsea se estaba cumpliendo, el cielo estaba muy oscuro, el viento cada vez soplaba con mas fuerza y a la lejanía se intuyan los rayos cayendo sobre el mar.

"Esta tormenta tiene muy mal aspecto" pensé en voz alta, entonces me di cuenta de que Chelsea no estaba conmigo.

"Maldita sea, siempre pegada a mí y en el peor momento se va" empecé a buscarla, estaba cada vez mas preocupado, la tormenta se acercaba, temía que algo malo fuera a sucederle.

Recorrí toda la granja en su busca, entonces fui hacia la playa, tampoco estaba ahí, la isla no era muy grande, pero en ese momento me pareció inmensa, no podía encontrarla, me angustie, mientras la buscaba por el bosque fui hacia el pequeño estanque donde habíamos enterrado a su padre, entonces empezó a llover, de repente me pareció ver una luz que salía del estanque, parecía que havia caído un rayo, pero la luz perduraba mas tiempo de lo normal, entonces vi a Chelsea justo delante del estanque, no podía ver bien ya que la lluvia era cada vez mas espesa, pero juraría que me pareció ver otra silueta.

"Chelseaaa" grite y ella empezó a correr hacia mí, la cogí con fuerza y la lleve en brazos hasta la casa.

"Vaughn?" ella me miraba un poco sorprendida, estábamos dentro de casa pero yo aun la llevaba en brazos.

"Que demonios estabas haciendo? No veías que se acercaba la tormenta? Y si te hubieras perdido? Y si te hubieras lastimado?" Chelsea parecía un poco asustada, yo aun la sujetaba con fuerza.

"Lo siento" Chelsea bajo la mirada y se puso aun más triste, pero entonces me miro fijamente y salto de entre mis brazos, yo pensé que se habría enfadado por gritarle, en realidad yo no tenia ningún derecho a gritarle.

"Temblar, frió?" Entonces me di cuenta que estaba temblando, no tenia frío, ni tan solo note que estaba empapado, temblaba por la angustia que havia sentido, pensar que la podía perder me hacia temblar de miedo, Chelsea me miraba, de repente me sentí avergonzado, me di la vuelta y fui hacia la habitación para cambiarme.

Estaba solo en la habitación, aun estaba muy angustiado, el corazón me latía muy fuerte, pero poco a poco me fui clamando, me di cuenta de cuanto me importaba esa niña, solo pensar que la perdía.

"Vaughn" Chelsea entro en la habitación, parecía preocupada y triste.

"Vaughn enfadado?" Yo ya estaba mas clamado, la mire fijamente, ella ya sé havia cambiado.

"Lo siento, no estoy enfadado, no tendría que haberte gritado, lo siento pequeña" Chelsea me miraba, me acerque a ella y la abracé.

"Vaughn frío?" yo seguía temblando.

"No Chelsea, no tengo frío"

"Porque temblar?"

"Tenia miedo"

"Tormenta?"

La abracé con mas fuerza, Chelsea me miraba preocupada, supuse que mi rostro aun reflectaba mi angustia, Chelsea me acaricio el rostro.

"Tenia miedo de perderte" reconocí, yo nunca mostraba mis sentimientos a nadie, pero con Chelsea era diferente, savia que a ella podía mostrarme tal i como era, ella me miro con dulzura, siguió acariciando mi rostro.

"Yo no perderme, yo saber siempre llegar hasta ti" sus ojos me miraban con dulzura, me acerque a ella, quería besarla, ella también se acercaba a mí, no sé si savia lo que quería hacer, pero parecía tranquila.

"BOOMMM"

Los dos saltamos asustados, teníamos la tormenta encima y era una tormenta muy fuerte, el viento cada vez soplaba con mas fuerza, Chelsea parecía muy asustada, se cogía fuerte a mí, y yo la abrazaba fuerte, tenia miedo de que la casa no aguantara, me maldije a mí mismo, tendría que haber hecho algún tipo de sótano o refugio, la tormenta cada vez era mas fuerte, Chelsea empezó a lloriquear, empecé a susurrar en su oído, como hacia con los animales cuando se asustaban.

"Todo saldrá bien, no llores pequeña" Chelsea se cogía fuerte a mí.

"Estoy aquí, no dejare que nada malo te ocurra" me sorprendí a mí mismo al ver lo fácil que era ser dulce con ella, poco a poco se fue durmiendo, el tiempo pasaba lento, cada vez que Chelsea se movía con nerviosismo le susurraba al oído para calmarla, la tormenta duro toda la noche, ya por la mañana empezó a calmar, Chelsea despertó, quiso salir a comprobar los animales, pero se lo impedí, no iba a permitir que nada le pasara, y no la dejaría salir hasta que la tormenta hubiera pasado del todo, havia estado toda la noche despierto, y estaba muy cansado, pero me negué a dormirme hasta que la tormenta pasara del todo.

La tormenta duro toda la mañana, pero con menor intensidad, al mediodía dejo de llover, entonces fuimos a comprobar la granja, estaba hecha un desastre, todo lleno de troncos y piedras, muchas plantas arrancadas, pero afortunadamente el gallinero, el establo, el almacén y la choza donde estaban las maquinas estaban perfectamente, los animales estaban muy asustados, pero sanos, me sentí orgulloso, aunque no soy carpintero mis construcciones habían aguantado una tormenta como aquella, una vez estuvo todo comprobado me eché un rato para dormir.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Los restos de la tormenta**

"Vaughn, despertar, despertar" Chelsea me sacudía con fuerza para que me despertara.

"Que pasa?"

"No despertar, no despertar" le mire extrañado

"Chelsea, estoy despierto"

"No tu no, el no despertar"

"Quién es el?"

"Persona, playa"

Genial, la tormenta habrá hundido algún barco aquí cerca y habrá traído cadáveres, lo ultimo que quería es que Chelsea viera algo así.

"Chelsea, no vayas a la playa, yo iré y lo enterrare" Chelsea me miro fijamente.

"Enterrar? Pero aun moverse"

"Como?"

Nos dirigimos hacia la playa, vi a un niño de unos ocho años, tumbado a la playa, me acerque rápido hacia él, respiraba con mucha dificultad, le puse la mano en la frente, tenia una fiebre muy alta, y le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Lo lleve en brazos hasta la casa, le quite la ropa mojada y le puse la camisa más cálida que tenia, lo puse en el foton, Chelsea revoloteaba alrededor de mí, parecía que no tenia muy claro que estaba pasando, decidí enviarla a por agua fresca para ver si le podíamos bajar la fiebre, avive el fuego y puse el foton mas cerca del calor, aunque el niño empezaba a entrar en calor no dejaba de temblar, Chelsea llego con un cubo lleno de agua fría, cogí un trozo de tela lo empape de agua fría y se lo puse en la frente, realmente no se me ocurría que mes podía hacer por el niño, Chelsea me miraba con tristeza.

"El despertar?"

"No lo sé, esta muy enfermo"

"Tu poderlo curar?"

"No lo sé"

En realidad yo no savia nado de medicina, no savia muy bien que hacer, Chelsea era muy atenta, cada poco enfriaba la tela y se la ponía en la frente y avivaba el fuego, ella parecía muy preocupada por el niño, y lo cuidaba con dulzura, me preocupaba que si el niño moría ella se disgustara.

Pasó toda la noche, y al niño no le bajo la fiebre, yo no savia que más hacer, si no lo veía un medico probablemente ese niño moriría.

"Estas preocupada por ese niño?" Chelsea me miro triste y asintió.

"Si, yo no querer que él muera"

"Chelsea, este niño esta muy enfermo, y yo no puedo curarlo" Chelsea bajo la mirada con tristeza.

No soportaba ver triste a Chelsea, solo havia una forma de salvar a ese niño, y realmente no tenia ganas de hacerlo.

"Chelsea, hay una forma de salvarlo" levanto la vista y me miro fijamente

"En la ciudad hay personas que pueden curar"

"Tu irte?"

"Pero solo seria un día, lo llevaría a un medico y volvería" Chelsea quedo en silencio, creo que no le hacia mucha gracia que yo me fuera, pero estaba preocupada por el niño.

"Volver?"

"Claro que voy a volver, volveré lo más rápido posible, lo prometo" Chelsea me abrazo.

"Tu volver, promesa?"

Asentí con la cabeza y ella accedió, le explique que volvería lo antes posible pero que quizás tendría que quedarme a dormir una noche, yo no quería que se preocupara pero por lo que parece era imposible, me miraba con tristeza y se cogía a mi brazo.

Empecé a prepararme para el viaje, el barco estaba bien guardado en una cueva y no fue dañado por la tormenta, cuando estaba preparado para embarcar vi que Chelsea traía cajas con las verduras que habíamos recogido.

"Tener demasiada comida, cambiar por material, y poder construir"

La verdad es que ampliamos tanto la cosecha que teníamos verduras en exceso, estaría bien llevar algo de comida para vender y poder pagar él medico, y si todo sale bien incluso comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba, cogí a Tormenta y el carro y los subí al barco, desembarqué rumbo a ciudad mineral, supuse que ahí habría algún medico o alguien que pudiera ayudar a ese niño.

Hacia dos meses que estaba alejado de las ciudades, no estaba muy cómodo con la idea, Chelsea tampoco parecía muy contenta, pero aun así zarpe hacia ciudad mineral.


	11. Chapter 11

Llegue a ciudad mineral a las pocas horas, desembarqué en el muelle y afortunadamente cerca de donde desembarqué vi a unos comerciantes, cuando vieron mi barco parecieron sorprenderse y vinieron directamente hacia mi, algo no iba bien, pero tenia otras cosas en las que pensar.

"Donde puedo encontrar el medico mas cercano" Pregunte

No me contestaron, parecían mas interesados en la cosecha, realmente algo no iba bien, pero la verdad es que no me importaba mucho, yo ya no formaba parte de ese mundo.

"Vas a vender esa cosecha?" preguntaron

"Como?"

"La cosecha si ya tiene comprador"

"Traigo a un niño que tienen mucha fiebre, necesita un medico"

"Te pagaremos el doble de lo que te hayan ofrecido"

"Os estoy diciendo que necesito encontrar un medico inmediatamente"

"Te diremos donde hay un medico si nos vendes la cosecha a mitad de precio"

Eso era el colmo, de que iba esa gente, yo tenia en el barco a un crío apunto de morir y ellos intentando comprar la cosecha, que clase de ciudad era esa.

"NO PIENSO VENDER NADA, SI NO ME QUEREIS AYUDAR APARTAOS" Grite completamente enfurecido

Subí al niño en el carro, y me dirigí con el carro rápidamente a la ciudad, pero por si acaso escondí la cosecha que havia traído en el carro de forma que no se vieran, una vez entre en la ciudad vi a una joven monja.

"Donde vive el medico mas cercano" ella me miro primero un poco desconfiada, a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado, pero cuando vio al niño se volvió mas cooperativa

"Los médicos de la ciudad cobran muy caras las visita y tienes que pedir hora con antelación pero a las afueras esta la consulta del doctor Trent, el no cobra muy caro y le atenderá enseguida"

Me indico como llegar y fui tan rápidamente como pude, el niño estaba realmente mal, bueno almenos eso me parecía a mi, pero sentía que algo se me estaba pasando.

Finalmente llegue a la consulta , cogí al niño y lo entre en la consulta, justo al entrar me vio una enfermera, como de costumbre me miro raro pero cuando vio al niño fue corriendo a buscar al medico

"Doctor Trent tenemos una emergencia" grito la enfermera

"Doctor Trent?"

En ese momento vi como el doctor Trent entraba a la sala de espera, yo ya conocía a ese medico, era una buena persona, aun con mi aspecto siempre me atendió sin ningún reparo, y siempre fue amable conmigo, no lo considero un amigo pero si era una buena persona.

Cuando el doctor me vio se quedo con la boca abierta, me pareció bastante sorprendido, yo savia que no era por mi aspecto así que me pareció raro.

"Vaughn, estas vivo" dijo el doctor cuando le volvió el habla

Bueno havia olvidado que me daban por muerto y tampoco debió ayudar que desapareciera por tanto tiempo .

"El niño" y alargue los brazos para mostrárselo, las explicaciones podían esperar, cuando el doctor vio al niño pareció sorprenderse mas de lo que ya estaba.

"Charlie, es Charlie, que alguien avise a Chen" cogió al niño y lo entro en una sala.

Yo me senté en una de las viejas sillas de la sala de espera, no havia nadie mas esperando así que estaba allí completamente solo, estaba un poco tenso, solo esperaba que el niño se recuperase y poder volver a la isla con Chelsea.

Aunque estaba tenso, intente ponerme lo mas cómodo posible, puede que tardara en tener noticias del niño, entonces sentí que llevaba algo en el bolsillo, metí la mano, una zanahoria, no pude evitar sonreír, aunque odiaba las zanahorias con todo mi ser, no pude evitar sonreír, Chelsea un día me vio que ponía mala cara cuando veía una zanahoria, y desde entonces me ponía una zanahoria en el bolsillo y se reía cuando lo descubría y ponía mala cara.

Deje la zanahoria en la silla que havia justo a mi lado, y me levante a que por mucho que lo intentara esas sillas no podían ser mas incomodas.

Al poco rato, oí tarjeteo detrás mío, me di la vuelta y vi a una niña de unos 8 años, se escondía detrás de la silla donde me havia sentado, cuando vio que la havia visto se asusto, los niños normalmente me suelen temer mas, me volví otra vez sin darle importancia al asunto, pero esta vez oí como corría, me di la vuelta y vi que se havia llevado la zanahoria, me pareció algo absurdo pero aun así la seguí, me metí en la habitación donde se havia metido la niña y lo que vi me dejo sin habla.

Habían varias camas con algunos niños y niñas de diferentes edades, todos muy delgados parecía que no avían comido en semanas, la imagen me pareció horrible, la niña que parecía la mayor, estaba partiendo la zanahoria en trozos para los niños mas pequeños, me acerque lentamente y me senté en una de las camas, donde estaba la niña mas mayor.

"lo siento" me dijo la niña

"El que?"

"Haberte robado la zanahoria"

"No pasa nada" respondí

"Cuanto tiempo lleváis sin comer?" les pregunte después de un rato de silencio

"Semanas, no se cuantas"

Salí de la habitación sin decir nada mas, me dirigí al carro que me esperaba fuera, cogí varias cajas con alimentos y las deje en una esquina de la sala de espera, un poco escondida, entonces cogí algunos alimentos mas y algo de leche y entre otra vez a la habitación y lo repartí entre los niños, que me miraban como si no se lo acabaran de creer lo que pasaba.

Entonces oí como alguien entraba a toda prisa a la sala de espera.

"Charlie, Charlie, mi hijo"

Fui hacia la sala de espera donde vi a la enfermera que havia visto al llegar y a un hombre de aspecto oriental, y con un gran parecido al niño al que traje.

Los gritos del hombre hicieron salir al doctor Trent de la consulta.

"Señor Chen, cálmese"

"Charlie esta aquí, de verdad?"

"Si es Charlie, llego con una fiebre muy alta"

"Charlie esta bien?"

"Si la fiebre ha bajado, el esta bien"

"Pero que ha pasado?"

"Eso ya no lo se" dijo mientras me miraba

El niño estaba bien, eso era lo único que quería saber, así que me di la vuelta y salí de la clínica, todo havia pasado, pero entonces el doctor Trent me siguió hasta fuera.

"Vaughn espera"

"Que?"

"No preguntare que ha pasado o donde has estado, pero creo que deberías ir a ver a Mirabelle y a Julia, ellas estaban muy tristes tras tu... emm... muerte?"

"Solo te digo que deberías ir a verlas, ellas siempre se han preocupado por ti"

"Pero ellas están en la gran urbe, no puedo ir hasta allí"

"Ellas se han trasladado aquí, a ciudad mineral, tienen una tienda en el centro"

Me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia el carro, no hacia falta que le diera ninguna respuesta el doctor savia que las iría a ver, savia que ellas habían sido lo mas parecido a una familia que havia tenido nunca.

"Creo que te has olvidado algunas cajas en la sala de espera" me dijo el doctor

"No lo creo" subí al carro y me dirigí a la ciudad


	12. Chapter 12

La sensación de inquietud inicial que tuve al llegar a la isla iba tomando forma, cuando me dirigí hacia la ciudad para buscar la tienda de Mirabelle, la que el doctor Trent havia mencionado, me di cuenta que el ambiente de la ciudad era desolador, las tiendas de comestibles prácticamente vacías, la gente buscaba comida como podía, habían muchas destrozas, supuse que eran a causa de la tormenta, supuse que en la ciudad debía haber llegado con mas furia, los agricultores de la zona no lo debían prever y no recogieron su cosecha, y si se habían perdido todas las cosechas después de un invierno tan largo, probablemente no debían tener muchas provisiones, no es de extrañar que hubiera gente pasando hambre, mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos me iba adentrando mas a la ciudad.

La verdad hubiera sido una buena idea preguntarle al doctor Trent exactamente cual era la dirección de la tienda, aunque la ciudad era pequeña era absurdo empezar a dar vueltas "supongo que tendré que preguntar a alguien " me dije a mi mismo.

"Oye, Disculpa" esa voz me saco de mis pensamientos, me pare y vi a la monja con la que me encontré al llegar a la ciudad. Detuve el carro y espere hasta que llego justo a mi lado.

"Pudiste llegar bien a la clínica? Y como esta el niño que traías contigo? Parecía estar bastante grave" pregunto la joven monja.

"El Doctor Trent dice que se recuperara"

"Me alegro mucho"dijo con cara sonriente

"Esto, disculpa, no sabrás si por aquí cerca hay una tienda de animales, la propietaria se llama Mirabelle, sabes por donde esta?"

"si claro, yo voy hacia la misma si quieres vamos juntos" entonces subió al carro y se sentó a mi lado, la mire de reojo pero si me guiaba hacia la tienda ya me estaba bien, la verdad es que estaba un poco tenso, nunca se me havia dado muy bien tratar con la gente, además también influía que havia estado bastante tiempo en la isla solo con Chelsea, la verdad es que me estaba muriendo de ganas de irme directamente hacia la isla, pero sentía que tenia cierta responsabilidad de ir a ver a Mirabelle y Julia.

"El niño que traías contigo es familiar tuyo?" pregunto la monja tras unos minutos de silencio

"No" genial ahora esta tiene ganas de conversar

"Un amigo?"

"No"

"Entonces no lo conoces"

"No"

"Eres mas buena persona de lo que aparentas, parecías tan preocupado antes por ese niño que pensé que eran o familia o amigos, pero en realidad no lo conoces de nada, que amable"

Pero que demonios estaba diciendo esa monja que se ha pensando que soy, un buen Samaritano, a mi no me importa lo mas mínimo lo que le podía haber pasado a ese niño, lo único que quería es que Chelsea no se preocupara, la verdad es que lo único que me importa es Chelsea.

"Disculpa, no quería molestarte, mira, la tienda de Mirabelle es aquella de allá, la del final de la calle" se bajo rápidamente del carro si mirarme mas, supongo que la mirada enfurecida de antes la abra asustado me dije a mi mismo, bueno da igual, ahora a ver que les explico a Julia y Mirabell.


	13. Chapter 13

Como era de esperar en la nueva tienda de Mirabelle se respiraba un aroma muy hogareño, la entrada era toda de madera con un cartel donde ponía "Pet Shop" y un dibujo de una vaca sonriendo, era absurdo como si las vacas pudieran sonreír, pensé que seria mejor que comprobara si havia una puerta trasera donde pudiera resguardar el carro y el caballo, es bastante habitual en las tiendas que en la parte trasera hubiera algún tipo de almacén.

Cuando me acerque a la puerta trasera oí el ladrido familiar de algunos perros parecían contentos de volverme a ver, supongo que el ladrido también alerto a Mirabelle por que a los pocos instantes la vi aparecer por la puerta, la verdad es que la forma en como me miraba a mi la gente hacia tiempo que havia dejado de preocuparme, pero con Mirabelle era diferente, siempre havia sido muy amable conmigo, casi maternal, así que me sentí muy incomodo y un poco culpable cuando me miro con esa expresión de asombro como la que últimamente ponía toda la gente que conocía, y peor aun cuando vi que sus ojos empezaban a enrojecer y humedecerse.

"Oh Dios mío, Vaughn, Vaughn" empezó a gimotear mientras venia hacia mi con la horrible intención de abrazarme, y no se si fue por el sentimiento de culpabilidad o quizás por que el hecho de estar en la isla con Chelsea me havia ablandado, pero el caso es que le permití un breve abrazo, pero por su puesto no se lo devolví.

"Vale, vale, Mirabelle tampoco hace falta llorar" le conteste mientras la apartaba de mi

"Pero Vaughn, que ha pasado, me dijeron que habías muerto" Dijo mientras se secaba los ojos

"Buenos, han pasado algunas cosas"conteste tratando de mostrarme indiferente

"Y por que no has contactado antes?, donde has estado este tiempo?"pregunto aun con voz angustiada.

La verdad es que no savia muy bien que contarle, no creí prudente contarle que estaba viviendo con una chica un tanto salvaje, en algo parecido a una granja, en una isla desierta, bueno casi desierta, no es por que no lo entendieran, la verdad es que lo que mas apreciaba de Mirabelle es que era una persona muy comprensiva, y que nunca juzgaba a la gente a la ligera, pero prefería que la isla siguiera siendo un secreto, no son mala gente pero son cotillas a no poder mas y me horrorizaba la idea de que extraños aparecieran por la isla y por la granja, y sobretodo me preocupaba Chelsea, ella parece no saber nada del mundo exterior, y de la cantidad de hijos de puta que allí habitan.

"Será mejor que entremos, creo que aun nos queda algo de café" dijo Mirabelle con un suspiro

Eso me hizo pensar en algo, a parte de ser una cuestión que me iba rondando por la cabeza desde que llegue a la ciudad, también era un maravilloso cambio de tema.

"Que ha pasado, la cuidad esta desolada, y en la consulta de doctor Tren habían niños que parecían muertos de hambre"

"Como? no vistes la tormenta?"

"Si bueno, la tormenta por supuesto que la vi"

"Pues la tormenta llego antes de que los granjeros recogieran su cosecha, y como ya habíamos gastado casi todas las provisiones del invierno, hay mucha gente que ya no tiene nada de comida, además la tormenta se llevo graneros y establos, muchos animales de la zona murieron, incluso hay granjeros que les esta costando encontrar semillas para la nueva siembra, además también hay rumores que en la gran urbe la tormenta fue mucho peor que aquí y que allí andan mas escasos de comida, y bueno ya sabes como son las cosas, la gente vende al que paga mas y la gente de la gran urbe tiene mas dinero que nosotros, así que la poca comida que se salvo la llevan hacia la gran urbe que saben que allí les pagaran mas"

Mientras Mirabelle me hablaba yo aproveché para colocar bien el carro en la trastienda y nos fuimos hacia el interior de la tienda, mas o menos todo lo que Mirabelle me estaba contando yo ya lo havia deducido, pero realmente me sobto que las cosas estuvieran tan mal, y eso de la gran urbe, me preguntaba como estarían por allí las cosas.

"Vaughn!" oí gritar mi nombre justo cuando entrábamos al interior de la tienda, Julia me miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero pronto igual que su madre empezó a lloriquear

"Vaughn, estas bien, pensábamos que estabas muerto" a Julia si que no le permito abrazarme, así que cuando la vi corriendo hacia mi con los brazos abiertos me aparte enseguida.

"No hace falta que te pongas tan sentimental"

"Sigues siendo borde" me dijo mientras me sonreía, la verdad es que me alegraba verlas aunque nunca lo admitiría, quizás si que me havia ablandado

"Y bien, no nos vas a decir donde has estado todo este tiempo?" Pregunto Julia

"No creo que Vaughn vaya a contarnos nada, nunca ha sido muy hablador y no creo que eso haya cambiado" Veo que antes mi sutil cambio de tema no havia sido tan sutil.

"Julia, cariño, sabes si queda algo de café?"

"Solo si le gusta aguado" y se rieron

Supongo que si era difícil encontrar comida, seria mucho mas difícil conseguir café, pero la verdad aguado o no, realmente me apetecía un café. Cuando Mirabelle y Julia entraron en la cocina para preparar algo de café aproveche para observar la decoración de la tienda, igual que el exterior era una decoración muy hogareña, todo muy bien decorado, pero aun así se notaba que ceban sufriendo escasez, las estanterías donde tendría que haber la comida de animales estaban vacías, solo habían los complementos habituales como ordeñadoras y ese tipo de cosas, pero parecía que llevaban ahí algún tiempo, aunque fue mas desolador cuando entre en la cocina, estaba vacía por completo, que absurdo, era lógico pensar que si no havia comida en toda la ciudad en su cocina tampoco habría, pero eso me pareció desolador, no me imaginaba a Mirabelle y Julia pasando hambre, realmente ahora si que me parecía una situación horrible


	14. Chapter 14

Después de tomar ese café y cuando me canse de las preguntas y cotilleos de las dos mujeres decidí ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, quede con Mirabelle que volvería para cenar y para dormir, ellas siempre han sido muy hospitalarias conmigo, nunca han tenido ningún reparo en que me quedara a dormir en su casa pese a mi aspecto o que son dos mujeres solas, la verdad es que siempre pensé que eran un poco temerarias ya que en cualquier momento pude haberles atacado, sobretodo a Julia que se ha de reconocer que es muy hermosa, Miravelle siempre defiende que tiene muy buen ojo a la hora de juzgar a la gente, en mi caso ayuda que la primera vez que me acogieron era muy joven, casi un niño, supongo que por eso siempre han sido tan amables conmigo, son lo mas parecido a una familia que he podido tener, la verdad pensándolo bien creo que ellas dos se llevarían bien con Chelsea.

Mientras paseaba por la ciudad veía la desolación que havia causado la tormenta, muchos edificios habían sido dañados, las tiendas completamente vacías, y las pocas que podían ofrecer algún producto, lo vendían a precios astronómicos, los materiales de construcción también escaseaban, entre en algunas tiendas de construcción para conseguir algunos materiales para la granja, pero casi todos los establecimientos estaban vacíos, pero la siguiente tienda que vi me dio una gran sorpresa, en la puerta havia un gran cartel que ponía "construcciones Ganon" me sorprendió muchísimo, hace tiempo Ganon me contrato como mano de obra, me enseño muchísimo, la verdad es que gracias a el pude hacer las construcciones en la isla, y de las que me siento orgulloso ya que aguantaron incluso la tormenta.

Después de unos segundos delante de la puerta, dudando si entrar o no entrar me decidí, una vez cruce la puerta vi a Ganon, cuando me vio simplemente sonrió, supongo que no se entero de la noticia de mi muerte, hacia varios años que no nos veíamos, y no creo que se dedique a ir por ahí cotilleando sobre mi.

"cuanto tiempo sin vernos, que se te ha perdido por aquí Vaughn?"

"La verdad, soy yo el que se ha sorprendido al verte aquí, pensé que seguirías en la gran urbe"

"La gran urbe se volvió demasiado peligrosa, en esa gran ciudad cada día hay gente mas rara y desagradable, no me pareció muy segura"

ese comentario me extraño muchísimo ya que Ganon es mas grande que la mayoría de hombres, extremadamente fuerte y realmente no creo que sea de los que se asustan fácilmente.

"Realmente Ganon no creo que tu seas de los que asusta fácilmente"

"Jaja, no es por mi Vaughn, yo hubiera podido partirles la cabeza fácilmente, pero lo que me preocupa es mi niña, Elisa, ahora ya es suficiente mayor para querer ir sola por la calle y a mi eso me horrorizaba"

havia olvidado la pequeña hija de Ganon, en el momento que yo trabajaba para el era solo n bebe, yo realmente nunca me lleve bien con los niños, y menos con los bebes, por eso me acercaba lo menos posible a esa pequeña bola de carne llorica, pero Ganon se pasaba el día hablando de ella.

"La verdad es que tengo que comprar algunas piezas para arreglar mis construcciones"

"si quieres material para reparaciones será mejor que tengas mucho dinero por que apenas queda material y el que queda es carísimo"

"la verdad es que mis construcciones aguantaron bastante bien la tormenta, solo le fallan algunos detalles, pero en general aguantaron bastante bien" le comente un poco orgulloso

"jaja, parece que te enseñe bien"

Después de una corta conversación y después de haber comprado algunos materiales que me faltaban me volví hacia la tienda de Mirabelle.

Estaba casi oscureciendo cuando llegue a la tienda de Mirabelle, cuando entre me encontré con Mirabelle en la cocina, intentando hacer un banquete con la escasa comida que tenia, realmente me pareció muy triste, Mirabelle siempre havia sido muy hospitalaria, pero me pareció demasiado que se gastara su propia comida para mi, pero savia que ella simplemente se reiría de mi y me contestaría que yo era de la familia, que me merecía un buen banquete.

Después de la cena, que realmente era deliciosa, me prepararon la habitación de invitados para que pudiera pasar la noche, por fin en una cama de verdad, ni hamacas ni fotones, una cama de verdad pero aun así no pude dormir bien, estaba preocupado por Chelsea, me preocupaba haberla dejado sola allí, pero también me preocupaba Mirabelle, siempre que yo havia ido a su casa, siempre me preparaban una comida especial, supongo que para que me sintiera como en casa, pensar que ahora ya no tenían para comer, esos pensamientos me tuvieron despierto toda la noche, entonces recordé algo, que estúpido era.

**Me****levante****dos****horas****antes****de****que****saliera****el****sol,****me****dirigí****hacia****el****carro,****donde****tenia****la****cosecha****que****havia****cultivado****de****mas****en****su****granja,****y****deje****casi****toda****la****cosecha****allí,****llenando****por****completo****la****despensa****de****Mirabelle,****entonces****cogí****el****carro****y****me****fui****de****allí,****sin****despertar****a****nadie,****sin****despedidas,****las****odio,****antes****de****dirigirme****al****muelle****a****por****mi****barco****y****volver****a****la****isla****también****pase****por****la****tienda****de****Ganon,****donde****también****deje****parte****de****la****cosecha,****y****finalmente****en****la****iglesia,****supongo****que****una****donación****anónima****no****les****iría****mal,****definitivamente****Chelsea****me****havia****ablandado****el****corazón.**

**Finalmente****llegue****al****muelle,****no****veía****el****momento****en****el****que****llegar****a****la****isla****havia****estado****demasiado****lejos****de****la****isla****demasiado****tiempo,****estaba****preocupado****por****Chelsea,****solo****havia****pasado****un****día****fuera,****pero****me****havia****parecido****una****eternidad,****la****otra****idea****era****que****realmente****eran****las****corrientes****las****que****me****llevaban****a****la****isla,****esperaba****que****siguieran****allí,****y****poder****volver****así****de****fácil,****no****me****apetecía****nada****perderme****en****alta****mar,****con****esa****idea****en****la****cabeza****desembarque****hacia****la****isla.**


End file.
